Can You Keep a Secret?
by LadyAllan
Summary: Kaoru teaches History and P.E. at her local high school. She's engaged to a man she hates, but the man she loves left without even saying goodbye. Does he really think she's just gonna take him back? Well, for her own protection she might just have to. AU/Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my second-ever-fanfic! My first one (which you can find on my author page) was only 6 chapters and this first chapter is longer than all of them put together almost. I'm putting this out there to see how much of a response I get. If even 1 person says they want more I will post more. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Some of the personalities have been influenced by a couple of other fanfic authors. Their stories are in my favorites list if you care to check them out!

 **Warning: mild language and suggestive adult themes ahead. Rated M.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. But I do own the plot.  
_

* * *

 _She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and pressed her palms flatter against her ears to try and shut out the screaming, if it could even be called that. The sound pierced through the ears, lancing pain across the brain, as if it were a physical thing, a sharp blade, stabbing and then slashing. The sound was pain, agony, and death manifested. Try as she might to escape from this nightmare, she knew her ears would echo with it until she drew final breath._

* * *

Chapter 1

Kaoru's face, upturned to the sky, relaxed as she absorbed the warmth of the sun's rays. Spring finally appeared, and the sun began warming the earth and her skin. She loved the snow and all its cold beauty in the winter, but she always longed for the familiar heat of summer. Spring was nice and she did admire all the lovely blooms, but she rarely looked at them so much as the sky. Kaoru could feel the sun again, and like a long lost lover she cared for nothing else.

 _Soon I won't be able to walk out here without sunscreen or at least a hat,_ thought Kaoru as she sighed gustily. She so loved the sun, even if it didn't entirely love her back. Even with her dark hair, Kaoru's skin could glow even in the darkest night. When asked how she could favor summer over any other season, given how easily her pale skin burned, she would only say that it is a preference. The real truth was that it was only during the bright days of summer that she could spend time with her father.

The faint shuffling of feet brought Kaoru's attention back to the present. She turned and smiled at the scowl she found.

"Yahiko, you can't go around looking like a dog without a bone all the time. Smile! It's spring!" Kaoru laughed when he sneezed at the word spring. She knew he hated this time of year. Ever since he first came to live with her family she'd seen him go through each spring stocked up on tissues, allergy pills, and a sour disposition.

"Kaoru, you stupid tanuki, get inside before you turn into a pink tanuki." She stuck her tongue out at him, but he'd already turned around and walked back through the patio doors. Sighing again, this time with a little disappointment, Kaoru turned her face to the sun one last time before heading back into the house. With spring came many responsibilities, including the reopening of the dojo. This year Yahiko would be able to help out in a more authoritative role than in the past. Kaoru grinned mischievously as she thought of all the tasks she would give him, including the most dreaded: parent/sensei conferences.

Her grandfather had first started the small school and her father had dutifully taken over when it became time. Some of Kaoru's fondest memories were of the dojo in the summer, practicing her katas while her father instructed. After her father passed away it became Kaoru's duty to either keep it running, sell it to someone else, or close it down for good. She couldn't bear the thought of the latter two, so she opted to stick around. It was not easy the past two years. She, herself, taught at the local high school and could only open it when her school finished for the day. Because of that, the beginners' class could only be held a few times a week and the advanced class once a week. Now that Yahiko graduated and could be there even when she couldn't, she decided to open it full time starting the first day of spring until the last day of fall. Winters were too cold, in her opinion, to do anything more than sit in front of the fire with tons of blankets and a pot of hot chocolate, but with the odd student who wished to actually compete in a tournament, she had to keep the dojo open for special training sessions.

Her cheerful attitude waned when she saw the stacks of papers on the dining room table. Just looking at them caused the space between her eyes to ache. Mentally adding headache pills to her list of needs for the day, she sat heavily in the chair opposite Yahiko.

"Alright, since I'm going to be head teacher this year, you get to do all the paperwork," Yahiko casually pushed the paper stacks in her direction without looking her in the eye. Kaoru immediately pushed them back.

"Oh no you don't. Head teacher does the paperwork. Every year I was the head I had to do it, so this year you are doing it." She punctuated the "you" with an index finger pointed in his face and a stern glare. When Yahiko had convinced her he was mature and responsible enough to take on the duties as head teacher, Kaoru had secretly been delighted. She loved her students and loved teaching them, but she had no desire to do any of the administrative work. Plus, she wanted Yahiko to become as familiar with how to run the dojo as she was, considering she already knew she would hand it all over to him soon enough.

"Everything alright Kaoru? You're not reconsidering putting me in charge are you? Because I know I've proven that I can handle this." Blinking quickly, Kaoru focused on Yahiko's face again. She felt the corners of her mouth pull back in a wolfish grin, but quickly turned them down into a pout. Yahiko never called her by her actual name unless he was absolutely serious and she intended to make full use of this sudden change in attitude. Breathing out a dramatic sigh and putting her chin in her hands, Kaoru looked up at Yahiko with the largest doe eyes she could muster.

"I honestly don't know Yahiko. I mean, with all the extra work I'm doing I just don't know if I can keep this up much longer. Maybe Jun is right and I should just sell the dojo to him so he can use it as a secondary location for his dojo. I mean, we only have a few students right now anyway, they can just transfer to Jun's school." She moved her hand over her face as if to cover her tears, but really it was because she could see the hair on Yahiko's head grow ever so slightly taller and practically bristle with indignation. She knew she shouldn't use Jun this way, and she really had no intention of ever selling the dojo. Yahiko, of course, knew that deep down, but he still hated just the thought of selling what his adoptive father worked so hard to keep alive.

"You ugly tanuki! I swear to you I won't ever let you sell grandfather's dojo! Especially to that slime ball Jun Tanaka. Why the hell you even put up with him is beyond me." Folding his arms across his chest, Yahiko leaned back in his chair but kept his back straight. As long as he sat that way he could look down his nose at Kaoru. In response she merely tilted her head back, giving the illusion of looking down her own nose.

"So, you'll agree to do all of the head instructor's duties? Including, but not limited to, the paperwork?" She watched his left eye twitch and allowed that wolfish grin to finally emerge. She had him, he knew it, and there was no way for escape.

"Fine. I will perform all the duties of head instructor, including, but not limited to, the paperwork. Satisfied?" Kaoru stuck a hand across the table and, with not a little bit of ire, Yahiko took hold of it and shook on the deal they'd just made.

"Speaking of Jun, though, he's coming by here for dinner." Kaoru tried to say it as nonchalantly as possible, hoping that Yahiko would just go along with it for once. She understood why Yahiko didn't like Jun. Hell, even she hated him in the beginning. But that was before…

"Ugh, really? But why? He was just here last Friday." Kaoru sighed a little but still had a small grin. No matter how old Yahiko became he could still act like a small, petulant child around her. She supposed it was because he came to her family at such a young age. His own family tragically passed in a car accident and her father, being his godfather, stood up and took charge. It had only been Kaoru and her father until the day he brought Yahiko home. Thinking of her father caused a sliver of grief to streak through the blue of her eyes. This past winter had made two years since his passing. Two years since…

"Anyway, you're not gonna cook for him are you? Then again, maybe you should. That'd be the best and surest way to get rid of the slimy snake." Yahiko deftly dodged the stapler thrown at his head, letting it clatter on the floor. "Hey, ugly, watch where you're throwin' stuff! That could have seriously injured the floor!" Laughter echoed throughout the Kamiya household as Kaoru and Yahiko chased each other around the kitchen and living room. She knew he only meant to pull her from the gloom in which she soon would find herself, and it made her love him more. He really was growing up into a fine young man.

"Alright, alright, truce!" Kaoru threw her hands up as she collapsed onto the couch. As soon as she did, she regretted it. The couch had not been replaced since her father first bought at least ten years before. The poor cushions were so worn out that Kaoru had been forced to re-stuff them periodically. To hide how threadbare the back and seat cushions were, Kaoru kept a quilt her grandmother made draped over the whole couch. Unfortunately, actually sitting on the couch was the awful part. The left arm's wooden structure tended to poke and jab and when you sat down particularly heavily, as Kaoru had, not only did you end up with a few bruises, but the quilt would fall around you and soon ensued a short wrestling match to even get off the couch.

"Yahiko! Help! Grandmother's trying to kill me again!" Soon Kaoru's sides ached from laughter as Yahiko had a mock battle with the overly large quilt. Finally escaped from the clutches of aged and weakened stitching, Kaoru stretched out along the length of the couch, tossing her feet over the opposite arm and crossing her ankles. A soft ding sounded from the dining room. Groaning and twisting her neck to look in the direction of the offending noise, Kaoru watched Yahiko pick her phone up off the table, frowning as he read the notification.

"Who is it Yahiko?"

"The snake. He says he's gonna be a few minutes late to dinner. Want me to tell him piss off?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes and slowly rolled onto her feet.

"You better not. Hand me the phone Yahiko." She held out her hand as she walked towards him. Yahiko pulled a face but relinquished the device. Kaoru heard him mutter something about slimy snakes as he stalked off to grab the last few things he needed before heading to the dojo.

Pressing the pad of her index finger on the home button, Kaoru unlocked the screen in order to read the full message from Jun. _Of course he would be late. He's always late._ She should feel exasperated, upset, something. But the truth was she felt nothing. Barely even a glimmer of disappointment. She and Jun started seeing each other exclusively about four months previous but only because Jun became rather aggressive in regards to their relationship. Kaoru honestly still didn't feel ready for any kind of relationship, but Jun did not take no for an answer and it had been two years…

Suddenly a loud drum beat signaling the beginning of a KPop song, and someone calling her, assaulted her ears, causing Kaoru to startle so violently she nearly dropped her phone. _I don't know why I keep that ringtone when I nearly piss myself every time someone calls._ Reading the caller id, she almost wished she didn't have to answer. _Might as well get this over with. I'm gonna have to a serious discussion with him at some point; probably sooner, rather than later._

"Hello? Jun?" For a moment the line was so silent she thought the call had dropped somehow. "Hello? Hello? Are you there? Can you hear me?" A throat clearing and what sounded like a snort came through.

"Ah, yes, Kaoru. I called because you didn't respond to my text. Did you get it?" Biting her bottom lip and squeezing her eyes shut she held her breath for a moment in order to not snap back at him sarcastically. He hated it when she did that.

"Yes, I just received it and was actually in the middle of texting back when you called. I was—I was in the bathroom when you texted and had accidentally left my phone at the table where I was working. It won't happen again." Seriously, it had literally been two minutes from the time Yahiko picked up her phone until he called. Ever since he convinced her to officially date him he had become even more possessive and demanding not to mention controlling. He said in the very beginning that he respected her desire to continue teaching and working even after marriage and possibly children. The closer to that possibility, however, his attitude considerably worsened. "Listen, Jun, we need to talk when you get here for dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah, about dinner, I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to make it after all. Some _things_ came up at work last second and I just can't get away." His emphasis on things and the distinctive giggle of the female variety in the background should have thrown Kaoru into a temper to end all tempers. However, she merely closed her eyes and fought off the creeping feeling of despair. It never mattered how angry she became at his indiscretions; he tossed her worries and feelings aside every time, calling her worrisome or a nag or spoilsport. Not once did he ever deny the claims or even try to give an explanation. He expected her to accept his lifestyle as it was, and had no intention of changing regardless of his relationship status.

"I understand. But we still need to talk. I—it's very important that we talk Jun, so please try and make time tomorrow." Silence again. She couldn't be entirely sure if he was angry, or if he'd forgotten he was on the phone, becoming distracted by his _company_. "Jun! Say that you'll meet me tomorrow to talk, please." An exaggerated sigh and an audible pout told her he heard her that time.

"Fine, Kaoru, we can talk at lunch tomorrow. Just what's so important anyway? It's not like there's anything of importance happening in your life right now anyway. Unless it's me, of course." She felt the condescension rush across her, leaving her slightly chilled, but managed to swallow the venom on the tip of her tongue.

"Of course, Jun. You are the most important thing in my life, at the moment." She allowed the statement to settle before continuing. "But what I need to talk to you about is serious and really can't wait much longer. So please, I want you to be prepared to listen to me when we talk."

"Fine, fine, whatever you want. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you when to come up to my office." The sudden silence told her he'd hung up. She supposed she should be grateful he at least remembered to do that much before resuming his "work." Dropping her phone onto the table she slid into a chair. She groaned as she let her head fall to the table. _How did I get myself into this again? Oh, right. Money._ Kaoru practically idolized her father, but his one fatal flaw was his inability to handle money; another reason why a couch that even a hobo would turn their noses at still resided in her living room. Shortly before her father's passing he came clean about how deep in debt the dojo had been the previous few months. Obviously upset, he could barely contain himself as he confessed and Kaoru didn't have the heart to be angry at the time. The day after his funeral Jun came to the house. At first it appeared he really did sympathize and simply wanted to offer condolences. By the end of his visit, however, Kaoru could barely hold down the bile rising in her throat as she realized just to whom their debt was owed.

A week later and Jun had called or visited every day. Each time he practically refused to talk about the debt and insisted Kaoru allow him to take her to dinner.

 _If only I'd just kept refusing. Maybe then—maybe he wouldn't have left…_

* * *

Kenshin stared at the picture in his hand. Remnants of the rest of the page he'd torn it out of curved and poked around the edges of possibly his worst nightmare. Okay, maybe not that extreme, but it pissed him off to the point of almost crumpling the offending image in his hand and then promptly swallowing it so as never to see it again. But even he had limits, and wolfing down a piece of paper with the rest of first class looking on fell just outside those lines. Not wanting to remove his eyes for a second, wanting to burn the betrayal into his retinas, he grunted rather indelicately as the flight attendant offered him yet another glass of champagne.

"I'm sorry sir, I believe you misunderstood. The pilot has announced that we're landing soon and we're requesting everyone to put away their items and prepare for the landing." Kenshin finally glanced her way, only slightly embarrassed by his behavior. "Would you like for me to put your bag away for you sir?"

"I apologize, and no thank you. I can put it away myself." Really all he had to do was shove the bag back under the seat in front of him, but first class demanded slightly more elegance and class than a swift kick under someone else's seat. With nearly cat-like grace he managed to fit his carry-on into the overhead compartment, stuff the picture back into his pocket, and resume his seat, even buckling himself in, in a matter of moments.

 _I can't wait to get off this damned plane. I hate flying and Saitoh knows it. Which is probably why he forced me to travel this way in the first place. That damned dirty wolf._ Feeling the urge to, once again, torture himself with the candid picture of Kaoru Kamiya sitting at a café table with Jun Tanaka, laughing heartily at something the snake must have said… _No. I won't look at it again. Besides, if she's happy then that's a good thing. I made no promises to her and she made none to me so I really have no right to feel anything except grateful she found some happiness._

The muffled voice of the pilot floated through the cabin as he announced their descent and Kenshin reflexively shut his eyes and laid his head back against his seat. Flying felt a lot like torture: the beginning somewhat promising as you smoothly taxi down the runway, followed quickly by the first sparks of pain as you feel the nose turn up and the wheels lift away from the ground. The being in the air reminded him of the middle of a "session." You ease the victim into a false sense of security; flying through the air feels no different from a casual ride on the subway. But every now and then you send a jolt of two in reminder of the position they've found themselves. Landing was by far the worst part of the whole process in his opinion. The victim is on the brink of breaking, nearly begging to spill their own guts. However, they need to be pushed over that edge. Here comes the part where you introduce the pain that makes their stomachs drop to their feet and then lurch up into their throats. _I will not vomit, I will not vomit, I will not vom—oh shit._ Kenshin hurriedly brought the small plastic bag up to his mouth as he promptly lost the two glasses of champagne and the meager meal that passed as first class dining nowadays. Highly embarrassed and refusing to look anywhere other than his own shoes, he slowed his breathing and reached out to mentally caress the ground on which the plane now safely taxied.

He heard the tone signaling it safe to unbuckle and gather carry-on bags in order to be ready to exit quickly and efficiently. At least, it would be quick and efficient at the front of the plane. On the other side of the curtain at his back he could already make out the sounds of shoving and grumbling as the tightly packed passengers attempted to have their luggage in hand first. Still not looking away from his rather expensive pair of Italian leather loafers, he felt the flight attendant's presence again.

"Sir, allow me to throw that away for you, okay? Would you like a bottle of water to take with you?" Kenshin's pride said to hold onto the bag of weakness and throw it away himself when he found a suitable receptacle. However, he had a strong feeling of who waited just inside the gate and definitely could not be seen with the evidence. Reluctantly, and with much apology, he handed the attendant the bag and accepted the bottle of water in return. He couldn't look at her face for fear of seeing her recoil from something so awful. Once she walked away he took a few sips of the water, swishing it around to hopefully wash away any remaining odor. Straightening his back he retrieved his carry-on and walked stiffly to the exit. A terse nod at the attendant on the way out, he stepped off the torture device and onto solid ground. Well, solid metal covered in blue carpeting anyway. _Finally, back on Earth. And soon I'll be home._

* * *

Kaoru paced from one side of her bedroom to other. The plush fabric of the rug already showed signs of a trench in the path of her feet. Her lips bled slightly from having been picked clean of any dead skin, and a little bit of the stuff still living. She barely registered the pain as she accidentally peeled her bottom lip to the quick. She'd started the anxious habit when she was just a child, but had been able to stop for the most part during her teens. Her father's death and Kenshin's disappearing act saw the return of the dreaded habit, but nothing Yahiko or Misao said or did could keep her from almost tearing her lips off her face. She caught herself one night at dinner with Jun and apologized for doing something so unbecoming in front of him. He barely glanced up from his phone to compliment the shade of her lipstick. Kaoru stared blankly at him for a moment trying to remember if she'd even put lipstick on today. Pressing her fingers to her lips she could feel the sticky wetness of blood and reflexively licked her lips, the metallic taste filling her mouth and putting her off the rest of her meal. The embarrassment then couldn't hold a candle to how she felt now, however.

On her small dressing table laid a tabloid, open to a page on which she featured. Or rather, Jun featured with her playing a small supporting role. The scene had been cropped to make it appear as though she was laughing at Jun, when in reality Misao sat just out of frame and it had been she who coaxed the frivolity out of Kaoru. She and Misao had already been at the café when Jun arrived without warning, settling himself into a chair at their table. Both Kaoru and Misao attempted to engage him in conversation, mainly to work out why he'd shown up in the first place, but he gave the stingiest of responses, choosing to pay more attention to his phone than them. After a few minutes Misao decided they should ignore him until he remembered it was he who crashed their lunch. Kaoru didn't want to insult him, but Misao made a comment about snakes and holes that caught her off guard enough to make her laugh. Jun looked up then, immediately assuming she laughed at him. _That must have been when they snapped the photo. You can't really see Jun's expression in this, and it probably wouldn't have made it into the article if you could._

Kaoru stopped pacing and clenched her fists. She should have expected something like this to come up at some point. While most dojos did not garner such publicity, Jun's boasted celebrity clientele and therefore tended to show up in all the gossip rags. It didn't help matters that he, himself, could be considered attractive. Hell, if Kaoru didn't already know how much of a slimy snake he was she might have been attracted to him. However, as the situation currently stood, she was dating a man she held no affection or attraction for, who cheated on her on a regular basis, and who found his phone much more interesting than her company. In the beginning he'd been attentive and somewhat affectionate. If repeatedly trying to get into her pants counted as such. Although he had waited a year seemingly out of respect of her mourning her father before he started hounding her about officially dating. At least, to everyone on the outside is what it looked like.

The man owned almost all of the dojo's debt and she felt extremely awkward just allowing him to pay for her dinner occasionally, so the thought of becoming physical with him nearly caused panic attacks. It actually did cause a panic attack at one point and after that he, thankfully, backed off. Around that same time is when she first caught him cheating. Well, she supposed it was cheating even if they hadn't agreed exactly to be exclusive. A fact he almost gleefully threw in her face when she confronted him. A week later she told him not to call her anymore; she no longer wished to see him. She could still remember how his face contorted into something almost inhuman and the grating sound of his voice as he quoted the amount of money due him from the dojo, from her now that her father could no longer pay. Kaoru swore she saw his eyes empty of all feeling. She clutched her stomach as it flipped, sending a wave of nausea through her. She understood immediately. He expected either the debt to be paid in full, or for her to attach herself to him as repayment. She left that day completely defeated and couldn't remember the last time she felt genuinely happy.

What she had a difficult time wrapping her head around now was why a picture that had been taken several months ago would show up in a tabloid now. Photographers who took those sorts of shots tended to sell them quickly while a story stayed relevant to the readers. _Why now? And damn it to hell, why the one where my mouth is hanging open like some kind of slack-jawed idiot?_

A pleasant tinkling sort of sound emanated from Kaoru's back pocket. Steeling herself for the barrage awaiting her at the other end, she accepted the call but kept the phone away from her ear. Her instincts saved her eardrum, yet again, as Misao's louder-than-necessary questions came through the speaker. Finally sensing an opening, Kaoru spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, I know. I just saw it. Jun's receptionist was reading it when I got to his office for lunch." Kaoru winced as Misao launched into another series of questions and insults to all of snake-kind.

"I mean, I wouldn't be quite so pissed if they'd at least left me in the damn thing! You know Jun is behind this right? Who else would even care about a picture so old? He must be using it to gain something. Kaoru, did you talk to him at lunch today? You said you would."

"No, not exactly," Kaoru admitted, tensing at the response she knew she'd get.

"Kaoru Kamiya, you march your ass right back down there and tell the slimy snake that you won't be used anymore! This is borderline slavery and you know it!"

"More like indentured servitude really—" Kaoru tried to cut in.

"Oh no you don't! Do NOT try and lessen this. He's been treating you like shit practically from day one because he knows that you have no choice but to date him or end up bankrupt and living in a cardboard box on the street. Not that me or Grandfather would ever let you that is." Kaoru sighed half in defeat and half in relief. She could always count on Misao and her grandfather's kindness and generosity, but she didn't want to become a burden on them simply because she couldn't deal with her own family's problem.

"I did try to talk to him Misao. I told him about the money I have saved up that should be more than enough to pay down the debt somewhat and give me a head-start on monthly payments. But now, apparently, an enormous amount of interest has piled on top and he vaguely threatened to add in any expense he incurred while dating me. I still tried to give him at least a down payment but he refused to listen and then had his receptionist practically throw me out." She could hear the sound of a dozen keychains jangling on the other end and caught the tail end of Misao's grumbling.

"—show him an expense, stupid, slimy, scaly snake. Kaoru, get the essentials ready. I'll be there in half an hour." Kaoru smiled slightly, feeling a bit better knowing she had such strong support. She couldn't tell Yahiko the real reasons behind her seeing Jun and Misao was really the only person she felt close enough to tell anything. Slipping her phone back into her back pocket and tucking her bangs back behind her ear, Kaoru headed to the kitchen to gather the essentials: two bowls, two wine glasses, an ice cream scoop, and a cork screw. _Soon I'll have a plan to give that snake the boot once and for all. Until then, Misao's ideas for punishment should be inspiration enough_. Allowing a small giggle to escape her now sore and burning lips, Kaoru remembered to slather on some ointment before Misao could see the extent of the damage.

* * *

That awful day, Kenshin could barely look in Kaoru's direction much less tell her why he had to leave. The less she knew about the true nature of her father's death, the better. Really, Kenshin blamed himself for allowing the Kamiya patriarch to get tangled up in a world he didn't belong. The debt felt insurmountable, Kenshin understood that, and turning to other dojos for support made sense at the time. _Who could have guessed that the one dojo that could help was run by demons? Well, low-ranked ones who shouldn't have been a problem, but I guess I should have known better than to judge by appearances._ Kenshin ran a hand through his long bangs. He'd been meaning to get a trim…

"Himura. Are you even listening to me?" Kenshin made a noncommittal grunt in response. The flight—well, the landing—took a lot more out of him than he'd like to let on, but talking required mental awareness he didn't have at the moment. He could feel the aggravation rolling off Aoshi in waves. _Pissing him of is merely a bonus. Although, I should probably re-check my luggage later; wouldn't want to end up with_ singed _bangs._

Even though Aoshi ran the Research and Development of the company, Kenshin assumed Saitou directed him to be babysitter until they reached the hotel. _Aoshi probably hates this as much as I do. But I doubt I can lose him before the hotel._ The second he'd seen Kaoru's picture with him Kenshin had tried to leave Kyoto and start tearing limbs and slicing arteries. Fortunately, Saitou's wife, Tokio, had been at the office that day and managed to calm him down first. Once he could see through the haze of red, however, he began to feel the pain. A pin prick at first, blossoming into a fire engulfing his entire being. Once again Kaoru had managed to make him feel like the guiltiest man on any dimensional plane. Kenshin knew she'd never do it on purpose but the fact that only she could cause him this much pain spoke to how deep in his heart she resided. _She can never know that though. I have no right to this anger or her._

* * *

The salt stung her tongue as she licked her way from his neck to his ear. She didn't care that they'd just spent hours in a hot dojo, soaking through their gi's from the exercise. All Kaoru wanted was him. A breathy moan slipped from her lips as he returned the favor by nipping and sucking at the base of her neck. Encouraged, Kenshin slid her gi off her shoulders to find more smooth skin to explore. She leaned back from where she sat on his lap. The look in his eyes left her breathless. He wanted her; wanted this. She watched his right brow quirk upwards and a question form between his eyes.

"Kaoru?" She felt heat rising in her cheeks and she couldn't help but stare at the mouth that made her name sound like honey dripping from the comb.

"Kenshin?" She hoped she didn't sound as naïve as she felt. Half-closing her eyes as he softly brushed her bangs behind her left ear, she sighed in complete contentment.

"Kaoru, you need to wake up now." Kaoru's lids became even heavier and she could only lightly grunt in response. She leaned into the warm and strong hand now cupping her cheek. "Kaoru, I'll see you soon, I promise. But you have to wake up now." At this her brows furrowed and the worry lines between them deepened.

"I don't understand. You're right here. And I'm already awake."

"You know you're not, Kaoru. Now hurry and wake up YOU STUPID UGLY OLD HAG TANUKI!" A sharp pain in her skull accompanied Kaoru's sudden rise. Wincing and rubbing the growing lump on her forehead, Kaoru slowly emerged from the fog.

"I told ya ugly! I told ya not to sleep in today! It's the opening ceremony for the dojo, stupid! Now I'm gonna look stupid too, standing up there with a goose egg on my head." Kaoru grimaced as she recalled the reason for sleeping late. Misao had shown up in a flurry of keychains and curses. Really Kaoru did everyone a favor by shoveling ice cream and pouring wine until the hyper weasel passed out. Unfortunately, Kaoru usually ended up in the same state.

"I'm sorry Yahiko. Wait, did Misao leave already?" The distinct lack of chainsaws revving alerted her to Misao's absence.

"Yeah. She left when I first started waking you up. You kept saying—well you were talking in your sleep. Anyway, the Weasel was scared you'd flip when you woke up so she bolted." Kaoru watched as Yahiko gingerly placed his cold water bottle to his head where she could already see a faint yellow and purple knot. He looked tired, exhausted really. _He probably stayed up most of the night preparing for his speech today. And he's still up on time. He really is grown up now, I guess._ "By the way, you missed like a dozen calls from the Slimy Snake. You might wanna at least text him back. I hate the guy and I'm glad he has to wait to hear from you for once, but I don't want him comin down to the dojo and makin a scene in front of the new students and their parents," Yahiko called behind him as he walked to the kitchen. Kaoru immediately grabbed for her phone and checked the messages. _Holy shit, 12 missed calls and 30 freaking text messages. All from a guy who couldn't even carry on a five minute conversation before being distracted by the next set of triple D's that walked past._ As she opened her messenger app she noticed that not all 30 messages were from him. One message in particular stood out:

 _See you at the opening ceremony_ – **K**

 _Oh shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and thank you all so much for the support this story has already been shown. I had hoped to update with a new chapter last week, but unfortunately my job was much more hectic than it usually is. I'm thinking it might be every other week that I'm able to update, but hopefully I can get that down to once a week at least. This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the first and upcoming chapters will most likely be a length somewhere between the two. Again, thank you for the support and I look forward to more reviews!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RK, only this particular plot line._

* * *

Kaoru didn't know if she should cry, scream, faint, or just keep swearing. Two years without any contact, no information about where he went, what he was doing. Two years since he stood still and silent as she slammed her fists against his chest. _Two years since you left without saying goodbye._ Kaoru quickly rubbed her eyes to make the prickling sensation of fresh tears disappear. She cried for a week straight when her father died and Kenshin left. She swore then she'd never cry for a man again. Kenshin held a piece of her heart, but she learned to live without it; without him.

"Yahiko! Yahiko, you better leave more than crumbs in that bag of cereal!" _I can't say anything to Yahiko about this. It would kill him if Kenshin didn't actually show up._ Yahiko denied Kenshin's abandonment for months before finally saying that for Kenshin to leave and not say anything something serious had to have happened. He could never think the worst of Kenshin no matter what happened and it broke Kaoru's heart to see the light of hope slowly fade the longer they went without word from the Wanderer. Kenshin's name had not been spoken since that day.

"I hear ya, Ugly!" Even though he said that, Kaoru knew she'd end up with only coffee for breakfast. She thought boys were supposed to stop eating so much when they stopped growing. By Yahiko's eating habits he seemed to be growing a foot a day. _I've gotta remember to write cereal on the grocery list._ Saturdays were usually reserved for sleeping in and grocery runs. Lunch was picked up on the way home and dinner consisted of two frozen pizzas: one and a half for Yahiko's dinner, a couple slices for Kaoru, and the rest put away for Yahiko's Sunday breakfast.

Kaoru huffed as she trudged to the bathroom to wash off whatever shame remained from her "emergency meeting" with Misao. The night had gone almost exactly how Kaoru imagined it would; Misao continuously cursing Jun and trying to come up with various plans to get rid of him. Of course none of them would ever actually work, but it was fun to plot. Fairly quickly though, Misao brought up another man. While the crafty Weasel made sure to never say his name, Kaoru could tell it was Kenshin. The subtle, and not-so-subtle, comparisons Misao drew between Jun and Kenshin prompted Kaoru to put more thought to the Wanderer than she had in over a year. _But what was with that dream last night?_

A dark blush colored her cheeks as she recalled the rather intimate position they had been in. She had no idea how she could have dreamed such a scenario as nothing of the sort ever happened in reality. Sure, she'd crushed hard on the redhead when she first met him, but he never showed signs of wanting anything more than friendship. One year later he was gone and two years after that she thought she had buried any feelings she'd had in the very bottom of her heart.

The sound of the front door opening and then slamming shut told her that Yahiko left without her. Quickly finishing up in the bathroom, Kaoru ran back to her bedroom to throw on something appropriate for the opening ceremony. _I suppose sweat pants and a turtleneck are out of the question._ Since the ceremony would take place in the small garden area next to the dojo Kaoru thought that the maxidress with the sakura blossoms would be a nice touch. Giving the dress a quick sniff to make sure it didn't smell of moth balls too badly, she tossed it onto the bed before diving into the bottom of her closet to look for the matching sandals Misao made her buy the last time they'd gone shopping. _On second thought, when was the last time I painted my toenails? Hmm…_ She ditched the sandals in favor of her favorite white converse that went with practically everything. Sure, they wouldn't be considered formal or even dressy, but she counted on the fact that no one would really see her feet given the length of the dress. She sniffed the well-worn shoes as well before deciding they needed a quick spritz with the fabric refresher spray she'd bought the week before because Yahiko found a coupon for it. At first she'd been offended by him telling her to buy it because her feet stunk up her shoes, but the bottle could always be found his room. Kaoru never said anything to him, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he wanted to keep his room smelling fresh in case a certain girl ever came to visit. She let out a small sigh as she silently thanked the powers-that-be for allowing Yahiko to have such a normal, young romance. Kaoru could not imagine a more complicated, convoluted, and cocked-up love life than hers at the moment. _I mean, it can't get much worse than this at least._

* * *

A small smile tugged at the corners of Kenshin's mouth. He knew it was wrong to enter someone's dreams without their explicit permission, but when he realized the pull came from Kaoru he couldn't resist. It had been well over a year since he'd last featured in her dreams. Usually he blocked it out, not wanting to pry. However, last night the pull was strong and surprisingly warm. Once he linked with the dream version of himself he'd almost had a heart attack. He knew he should have left right away, but holding her so close and feeling her tongue on his neck felt sinful and heavenly at the same time. He couldn't stop himself from escalating the fun and came extremely close to completely losing himself. Hearing Yahiko's voice drifting through Kaoru's subconscious, however, felt like a bucket of ice water splashed across his face. Yahiko sounded agitated so Kenshin decided to help Kaoru wake up even if he really didn't want to. Her sleepy hums and the little wrinkle between her brows pricked his heart and he knew it was time to let Yahiko's voice come through stronger and wake her up fully.

When he'd first seen her among the roses and lilies in her father's garden his heart skipped a beat and his palms began to sweat. He hadn't had such a visceral reaction to a woman in several decades. The way she stood with her neck craned and face upturned to steal kisses from the sunrays filtering down through the very few clouds dotting the blue sky—Kenshin could never forget that moment. He knew then that he had to bury any trace of romantic affection because to actively pursue her would put her life in danger and his heart couldn't bear even the thought of her getting hurt because of him.

Kenshin thought back to when he'd received the order to investigate the Kamiya dojo. The file's size reflected the size of the establishment: miniscule. The few pages contained within told a depressing tale of bad investments and a naïve master. Kenshin almost tried to escape the responsibility until he saw Yahiko's name. He was listed as Yahiko Kamiya and Kenshin couldn't be entirely sure it was the same child but if there could even be the slightest chance he had to go to Kamiya dojo and find out for sure. If this Yahiko turned out to be someone else then the only complaint Kenshin could have is that the original job he'd been assigned was complete without any further incidence. However, if Kenshin's instincts proved correct, then the situation would be much more complicated than anyone could foresee.

Shaking the gloomy thoughts away, Kenshin concentrated on picking out a shirt and tie combination to wear to the opening ceremony. Kaoru will probably wear the sakura blossoms dress. She's worn that every year since she bought it. Kenshin chuckled to himself as remembered when she'd brought it home after buying it. Kaoru and Misao came bounding into the dojo to parade their finds from the long-planned shopping trip. Misao boasted the most bags, but Kaoru's lengthy dress with the soft pink blossoms did more to color his cheeks than anything Misao flaunted. When she'd appeared at that first opening ceremony Kenshin did everything he could to avoid being alone with her. That dress makes her too tempting. Speaking of tempting, if that snake Tanaka is there I might be a little too tempted.

The mere thought of the man who somehow managed to convince Kaoru to-no, Kenshin couldn't stomach the thought of a romantic, much less physical, relationship between the two, but it didn't change the twisting feeling in his gut. He knew jealousy when he felt it, and he knew he had no right to it considering how he forced himself to keep Kaoru always at arm's length. Kenshin had his regrets, but now nothing could stand in the way of what he wanted. The past two years he'd done nothing but train and go on missions. Kenshin had sworn as he'd watched the last tendrils of smoke rise from the incense sticks at Kamiya's grave that he would become strong enough to protect Kaoru and Yahiko from anything and anyone.

* * *

Kaoru stretched upwards as she attempted to hang yet another paper lantern in one of the trees around the dojo. She ignored the bead of moisture trickling down from her hairline into her eye. _Almost there…_ Kaoru gasped and tried to step back as a distinctly male hand closed over hers, taking the lantern and hanging it delicately on the branch. Kaoru's quick departure was blocked by a solid mass. Turning around to either yell at or thank whoever startled her, Kaoru's eyes widened slightly as recognition flooded through her. She squealed in delight and threw her arms around the neck of the tall man.

"Sano! You made it!" She could feel the deep chuckle rumble through his chest.

"Yeah, I made it Missy. Wasn't easy, but I heard today was supposed to be extra special." Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the over-grown rooster.

"Just what is that supposed to mean? And you better tell me the truth." Sano threw his hands up in surrender and took a couple steps back.

"Look, all I know is Jun called me, asked me if I was coming tonight, and hinted at a surprise. I swear, that's all I know." Kaoru regarded him thoughtfully for a moment then let out a small sigh in resignation.

"Alright, alright I believe you. But I didn't know Jun was coming. Did he say anything else? Did Ken—anyone else contact you?" She knew better than to get her hopes up when it came to the red-headed wanderer, but with Sano appearing out of nowhere the day held more promise than she cared to admit. She saw Sano's dark eyes squint pensively for a split second before they widened and pinned themselves to something behind her.

"Who is that?" he managed to breathe out. Confused, Kaoru turned quickly to see who Sano so rudely stared at. One look as she could guess it was the tall brunette standing next to an even taller man with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen either of them before. I don't think they're parents…" Before Kaoru could suggest Sano should leave the unsuspecting woman be, he had crossed half the distance calling a vague "talk to you later" across his shoulder. Shaking her head and making a mental note to check on him later, Kaoru returned to her last minute to-do list. The final touches seemed almost complete as she scanned down the page to the last two tasks: _Find Yahiko, Don't Panic._ She grimaced a bit at the last two words. The handwriting was obviously Misao's which meant the weasel somehow managed to go through Kaoru's purse the night before. Knowing her purse had been invaded caused her to cringe at the thought that she might find more than just an altered to-do list in there. Kaoru considered tracking Misao down to deliver yet another lecture on personal space and privacy but a flash of red through the growing crowd stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

Kenshin sent small, tight smiles to those who cared to greet him. He didn't have to turn around to know Aoshi kept a watchful eye on his movements. What he couldn't understand was why the doctor lady had to come. He let out a soft sigh as he yet again searched for a sign of Kaoru. He thought he had felt her over by the edge of the garden, but as he turned in that direction the feeling vanished. A slight scowl appeared on his scarred face before he broke into an ear-to-ear grin.

"Sanosuke! I didn't know you were gonna be here," he called out to the highly distracted man. Kenshin's grin faltered when he realized just who had Sano distracted. "Sanosuke, yo!" Kenshin called again as he neared the small group. This time Kenshin's greeting seemed to penetrate the rooster's thick skull because Sano turned and gaped at the shorter man.

"Kenshin? What, what are you doing here?" Kenshin chuckled at the bewildered expression Sano wore as he reached a hand out in friendly greeting.

"I finally had some time off so I thought I'd drop in and see everyone. I didn't know you were coming though or I would have told you. Hey, have you seen—" Kenshin's question cut off as a large fist collided with his scarred cheek. Kenshin turned to face Sano as he righted himself after the sudden attack. The man's face trembled with rage as he drew his fist back to deliver another blow. Fury turned to shock and guilt as a small hand rested on his arm. Kenshin looked down at the hand holding Sano at bay, his eyes moving to the wrist, then forearm, then shoulder, and finally the face of a woman he'd tried everything to forget for almost the entire three years he had known her. He swallowed roughly as he fought to calm his racing heart. Any flourishing speeches, roguish remarks, or tender, sweet nothings Kenshin had pre-planned flew away, completely forgotten in the presence of an even more beautiful Kaoru than the one he'd so suddenly left. Remembering he should at least say hello, he opened his mouth to utter the now insignificant word. Before he could speak, however, Kaoru finally looked up from the spot on the ground she had been studying. Kenshin watched as her perfect lips parted to form a single word aimed at him:

"Leave."


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY *begs for forgiveness repeatedly*  
It's been so long since I last updated and this chapter is so much shorter than it was supposed to be. I really have more written, but I wanted to post quickly and thought giving something is better than nothing. A lot has happened in my personal life that has prevented me from even writing, much less posting. Now, however, things are much more settled and I'm finally back at my desk/kitchen table. Thank you for all the support and enthusiasm. Y'all are just awesome! :)

Now, for the long-awaited Chapter 3:

* * *

Kaoru hadn't been sure how she would react when she finally saw Kenshin, but watching Sano's fist fly into his face, she reached a decision. She could feel what seemed to be a million eyes staring at her and she knew she had to end the spectacle quickly. Before Kenshin could reply to her cold tone, Kaoru grabbed his shirt collar and proceeded to drag him away from the growing crowd. No one moved to stop them, although Sano contemplated following just so he could find another excuse to deck the shorter man.

Once Kaoru stepped into the small cluster of trees behind the dojo, she stopped. Letting go of the once-crisp collar she held in her fist, she turned to face the source of about a third of her pain. She wasn't quite ready to look into his face again; it had held such promise when he first looked at her and then fell into confusion and guilt when she spoke so chillingly. Kaoru's gaze slowly swept from his rather expensive looking shoes up to the crumpled collar of his, what she now recognized as silk shirt. Swallowing roughly, Kaoru finally lifted her eyes to Kenshin's face. Her breath hitched and she felt her heart quicken at the look she found.

"S—stop it. You, you stop that right now." Her voice quivered slightly, but she stood firm. _Damn it, I'm supposed to be angry and aloof, not attracted. Although I guess I could be all of that, just as long as he doesn't catch on to that last one_ , Kaoru mused to herself. Kenshin's heated stare never wavered. He merely quirked a brow at her odd demand.

"And just what is it I'm supposed to stop doing?" he asked coolly.

"You know what! You're staring at me like I'm—just stop staring at me!" Kaoru replied breathlessly. She flinched when Kenshin inched forward. His violet eyes seemed to darken as his pupils grew ever so slightly wider. Suddenly, his gaze felt almost predatory. Unable to break away, Kaoru's own dusky blue eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of gold flashing across Kenshin's uncharacteristically intense scrutiny. However, she didn't get a chance to question the abnormal flecks of light because Kenshin seemed to come to himself and back away a few paces. His eyes closed in what appeared to be pain, Kenshin began to breathe intentionally slowly. Kaoru's worry line appeared out of habit and she came close to inquiring about his health before she remembered her anger and aloofness. "I wasn't kidding you know. You really shouldn't have come here. You should leave now before an even bigger scene is caused." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot to show her impatience. Kenshin opened his eyes but chose to stare at a tree instead.

"Do you really think I'll cause a scene, or are you worried about your precious _fiancé_?" He practically growled the word as he clenched his fists and struggled not to rip the tree in front of him apart. It wouldn't do to frighten her at this point. _She doesn't even know how I feel. She probably hates me right now and deservedly so,_ Kenshin thought glumly. When he didn't hear an immediate response he glanced toward her and found what resembled a gasping fish. He would have laughed if she hadn't suddenly changed into an angry, _and possibly rabid_ , he mused, tanuki.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I am not, and have never been, engaged to any man. If I was, do you honestly think I would have dragged you back here, _alone_?" Her breathing became heavy as she fought to control the rising bile at the thought of being engaged to the man she currently called boyfriend. She would never let Kenshin know that, however. As far as he was concerned she was in a very happy relationship.

"I wouldn't say _alone_ , dearest. However, I do wonder why you couldn't have such a conversation where I could easily find you." Kaoru and Kenshin both snapped their attention toward the intruder's voice. Kaoru recognized it immediately and judging by the daggers being thrown from Kenshin's now lilac stare, he knew it was Jun.

* * *

Kenshin resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around the snake's throat and squeeze until its death throes ended. The rage burning inside him began to manifest itself in his eyes. He could feel _him_ taking over and, as pleasurable as it would be to allow that side to emerge and rip every extremity from the slimy snake's body, he had to find a way to calm down. Kenshin would never allow Kaoru to see his other face, his true face. He could taste his anger and jealousy. Turning his focus inward, he sought the one who scratched and clawed at the cage it had been forced into. The conversation had to be brief because Kenshin didn't want Jun to realize he wasn't entirely engaged in the present circumstance.

 _So, you going to let me out now Boy?_ A raspy voice hissed through the narrow slit in its prison door. Kenshin used to shudder at the sound, but after training and meditating for years he learned the demon's weakness and that knowledge removed all fear.

 _You must be patient, Battousai. Now is not the time for your release. That will come soon enough._ The thought-link trembled with the rage coursing through Kenshin's veins and it exhilarated the demon Battousai. Kenshin glimpsed a black tongue flick over scorched lips. He felt secure in his decision to keep the darkness at bay a while longer. Kaoru would not understand and worse, would be frightened beyond terror.

 _Is that hesitation I hear? Either you've actually grown, Boy, or the girl has a stronger hold on you than I thought. Hmm, interesting._ Battousai spat the almost affectionate nickname for his host, but the salacious way in which his forked, black tongue licked along the edge of the charred remains of his lips while speaking of Kaoru cause the small hairs on the back of Kenshin's neck to rise with fury. He knew Battousai showed such crass behavior to incite a violent response, but he refused to allow himself to react.

 _The only power you have is that which I allow you, remember that Demon._ With an internal breath, Kenshin retreated from the cloistered space within himself in order to face the demon standing in front of him; standing between him and the only person in the world he cared about.


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

Here is the second part of chapter 3. I thought about tacking it on to the actual chapter 3, but figured those who have already read that chapter would not appreciate all the scrolling. Hopefully this brings a little more of Kaoru's fire out. Maybe she can't help it with a certain Wanderer around...*eyebrow wiggle*

* * *

Focusing again on Jun's face, Kenshin subtly moved toward Kaoru. Before he could suggest her departure, however, Jun spoke instead.

"Darling, I believe your guests are waiting for you. And you might want to calm Yahiko," he drew out the name and glared pointedly at Kenshin, "Your brother is quite concerned for you." He stretched his thin lips across gleaming teeth. Kenshin didn't miss the clear warning and bared his own in a similar fashion. Kaoru faltered as she gaped at the two men smiling like mad cats at each other. However, she could hear the bustling from the garden getting closer, as if the whole party were headed their way. She glanced quickly at Kenshin before moving to interrupt the staring contest. Kaoru looked Kenshin straight in the eye, silently promising bodily harm if he did something to instigate a fight with her boyfriend. His eyes slowly bled back into their signature deep violet and he gave her a lopsided grin as he scratched the back of his head out of habit. Kaoru, suppressing any sounds of exasperation she felt, turned to Jun.

"Why don't we head there together? I'm sure Kenshin can find his way back by himself." Without waiting for a response she trudged past him, working to return a reasonable expression to her features. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her forearm. Kaoru realized she had her fingers at her lips, about to shred them, given her current state of mind. She knew Kenshin was the one to stop her. To begin with, Jun never showed any indication he even knew she had such a despicable habit.

Not able to look at the purple-eyed demon— _yes, that's what I'll call him, a demon_ —Kaoru threw his hand off and stalked toward the rest of the party, _and safely from any more solo encounters_.

* * *

Kenshin allowed Kaoru to leave without a word, even though he desperately wished to say something, anything, to ease her mind a bit. She only tore at her lips when under extreme stress. He'd noticed as soon as he saw her that they were cracked and swollen in places they wouldn't normally. However, seeing her about to damage herself, he couldn't control the impulse to stop her. _She can be mad at me later_ , he thought half-heartedly.

A shift in the air alerted him to the snake's movements. Kenshin's shoulders tensed in preparation for more than verbal sparring or staring contests. However, Jun merely sidestepped him and walked down the path Kaoru used. Kenshin felt the icy fingers of fear trail up his spine. _This is worse than I thought. He has borrowed strength from a being much more powerful than even Saitou anticipated_. He ran a hand through his now shorter bangs. The girl Aoshi brought in had done a good job on them. _Come to think of it, she looked kind of familiar_ , Kenshin mused. Not caring to think much more of it, he hastily trod after Jun, hoping to prevent the impending disaster he could feel in his very bones.

* * *

Kaoru could barely hear the very faint footfalls following her as she emerged from the small cloister of trees behind the dojo. _If that's Jun, he's better than I gave him credit for_ , Kaoru reluctantly admitted. Yes, he owned, and even occasionally taught at his own dojo, but the thought of him as anything but a businessman behind a desk or a cellphone seemed— _downright freaky is what it seems_ , thought Kaoru with a shiver. Ignoring the urge to try and start a small fire in order to avoid any more possible confrontation with either her boyfriend or the man she secretly wished was her boyfriend— _a fact I will deny even under oath so don't try me Misao_ —Kaoru managed to force a smile at the ones not-so-patiently waiting for her.

"Where have you been Kaoru?" Yahiko's use of her name, as well as the shimmer in his eyes, told her how worried he was. "You've been gone for almost half an hour, God knows where, and with that slimy snake no less. I was about to send Sano in after you!" Kaoru forced a somewhat normal sounding giggle out to try and lighten the intensity of the truth. If only Yahiko knew how really dangerous it is to be caught alone with that man.

"Oh Yahiko don't be so dramatic. It was only a few minutes at most and we were alone." Yahiko looked puzzled at her answer. "You, you weren't alone? Then who the hell were you with? Because WE are ALL out HERE," Yahiko emphasized every other word with large hand gestures to make his point.

"She was with me Yahiko." The shimmer in Yahiko's eye returned, threatening to produce the tears he hadn't shed in over a year. There, just stepping out of the trees, was the man Yahiko had sworn a blood-oath to two years ago. Kaoru refused to turn and see the expression on Kenshin's face. Nothing, at this point, would make up for how he abandoned the one person whose heart broke the hardest.

Sure, Kaoru had cried the longest, held on to the hurt when everyone else seemingly moved on. Yahiko held on to hope, which to Kaoru was ten times worse than hurt with disappointment inevitable. They were approaching the six month mark of Yahiko not even hinting at Kenshin's innocence or probable return. Six months of relative peace. Six months free of any trace of the Wanderer in her dreams. _Well, until last night, that is_ , Kaoru thought embarrassedly, _gotta keep that buried way down Kaoru, way way down_. Giving a breathy sigh, she took a step toward Yahiko, wanting to explain but having no words since she herself had been given no explanation as of yet.

Before Kaoru could reach Yahiko, however, the younger man brushed past her coming nearly nose-to-nose with Kenshin. Kaoru's shoulders fell slightly and she couldn't help the tiny grin tugging at her mouth at seeing Yahiko standing half a head taller than the red headed wanderer. The pride reflecting in those violet pools sent Kaoru's heart into a stutter. In a split second she saw a once-dreamed of future, long abandoned and thought forgotten. _Get it together Kaoru. You still don't know why Kenshin is here or, most importantly, for how long_. The sobering thoughts running on a loop, Kaoru squared her shoulders again, lifted her chin, and prepared to give an announcement to the gaping crowd.

"Well, seeing as how everyone is already gathered I guess now is as good a time as any, wouldn't you say, Kaoru Darling?" Outwardly stunned into silence, Kaoru merely twitched an eye in response. Internally, however, Kaoru's skills in the dark art of elaborate, and profane cursing were in full working order. "Oh come on Kaoru, don't act coy," the malice dripped from his obviously fake veneers. _How can no one see how evil this slimy snake really is_? Kaoru mentally slapped a palm to her face, officially exasperated with people in general and very much wanting to melt into a pint of ice cream and another pint of wine. _Preferably in just one big vat for easier clean up_ , Kaoru groaned.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! Finally getting back into the groove. As always, thank you for the follows/favorites/reviews! And of course I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, just this plot.**

* * *

The ever-deepening lines between Kaoru's slim brows caused an involuntary tick in Kenshin's fingers; he itched to smooth the worry away with a gentle caress and a soft kiss. _Although, a five-fingered "What the fuck do you think you're doing you slimy bastard" seems more appropriate somehow_ , Kenshin's left eye twitched in silent fury as he imagined the feel of his bare hand holding a handful of Jun Tanaka's incredibly fake veneers. _Would serve him right to have to pay for more of those awful things anyway_ , the thought emerged with a wry grin. Before he could attempt assault, however, the young man— _when did he get taller than me?_ —in front of him stalked over to stand protectively by his sister.

"The hell you think you're doin' at a time like this, Snake?" Yahiko's voice was lowered, whether menacingly or to avoid too many guests overhearing Kenshin couldn't be entirely sure. All Kenshin knew was his chest felt full too bursting with pride at how Yahiko didn't just go clobber the guy over the head and seemed to be handling the situation. _Like a man_ , Kenshin thought boastfully. From where he stood he could only see the backs of Kaoru and Yahiko's heads, but the face he did see, that of the "Snake" in question, quickly vacillated between near-demonic rage and complete apathy.

"I'm not sure that's any of _your_ business, young one, but if you must know I was about to announce mine and Kaoru's engagement, but the moment seems to have been lost. I am so sorry Dear Kaoru, and I had so wanted it to be a special moment for me, _us_." Kenshin didn't bother to listen to Kaoru try and deny the accusation; he merely stepped around the two gasping fishes and did the one thing he knew Kaoru would knock him over the head for.

* * *

Kaoru could do nothing but stare in astonishment at the man, _who seriously needs a reality check if he honestly thinks I would EVER marry him_ , lying on the ground, out cold from the sucker punch to the jaw Kenshin gave him. The two feelings swirling around her brain were rage at Jun and Kenshin for completely ruining the opening ceremony for her dojo, and embarrassment at knowing the two who completely ruined the opening ceremony for her dojo in front of all her students and their parents. In other words, neither of the men would escape with all their body parts in tact if she had anything to do with it.

"Yahiko, will you please gather everyone inside the dojo for refreshments while I kill—I mean, _take care of_ , these particular guests." Kaoru's breaths came in short pants through clenched teeth as she fought for some semblance of control so as not to further ruin the reputation of her family dojo. Yahiko's "Dangerous Tanuki" alarm blared through him as he quickly moved off to do as she asked. However, judging by the smirk on his face, Kaoru knew he wasn't too upset with the Wanderer and had probably already forgiven him for absolutely everything. She looked to where the mockingly timid offender in question stood.

"And you, grab the Snake and follow me into the house. Now." Without waiting for an explicit reply she marched away from the silent gawkers and toward the one place she didn't want the two _idiots_ , she thought exasperatedly, to be alone, together, with her. Reaching the French doors off the patio, Kaoru opened one side and stood out of the way, waiting for Kenshin to walk through with Jun. Once inside and he had laid Jun on the couch, Kaoru went to the kitchen to grab the ice pack they kept in the freezer for the multiple concussions and sprains Yahiko seemed to incur on a regular basis. She felt, rather than saw, Kenshin stand behind her, silently waiting for her to say something. At least, Kaoru supposed that's what he stayed quiet for, since he didn't seem to be offering any sort of apology or explanation. With an indignant huff she whirled around ready to lay into the red headed devil, _demon_ , she corrected herself, _have to stay consistent with my insults_. Before she could open her mouth, however, the distance between them shrank at an alarming speed and Kaoru's field of vision no longer included anything but Kenshin's face, and chest, and _oh my God what is the cologne he's wearing because so help me I may not let that shirt leave with him_. A brief uptick of his mouth startled Kaoru into thinking she might have said that out loud but when he didn't back away or act embarrassed as he normally would have at hearing such indecency she figured she was safe, for now.

* * *

Kenshin felt remorse for making Kaoru angry, but that's where that feeling began and ended. He sincerely hoped the Snake didn't wake up for at least a week. _Serves the bastard right for saying something to piss me off_. He didn't usually let his emotions take control so easily, but when the word "engagement" left that slimy mouth he saw red. The carefully locked prison in which he kept his demon rattled and he could still hear Battousai's screeching laughter at how worked up he became.

He wasn't sure what he meant to do once he closed the gap between he and Kaoru, but seeing the slight dilation of her pupils and hearing the hitch in her breathing erased any notion he might have had previously. Now all he wanted was to back her up against the refrigerator and find out if she mewled and moaned the same in real life as she did in her dream. He almost couldn't help the predatory grin that threatened to appear as his instincts reacted to her seeming _appreciation_ for him. But he held back because those damn grooves between her eyes began to form once again and his instincts changed from hunter to protector. Without thinking he reached up and, ever so gently, pressed his index finger against the offending lines and smoothed them away.

Kenshin felt a tingle, almost like a static shock in his finger that traveled straight to his heart. He let the digit trail to the side of her face, following the soft curve of her cheek down to the freshly abused pout partially open. Concern flooded him at the sight because he knew how they became so broken. As he lightly traced her lower lip a small pink tongue flicked over the trail he made and Kenshin couldn't help taking another step forward, effectively trapping her against the chilled fridge.

* * *

Kaoru unconsciously moved backwards, a preservation instinct kicking in due to the apex predator gleam in the eyes of the man she thought she knew. Suddenly, the idea that she'd really only known him for a single year flew to the front of her mind. He had always been so friendly and even a little oblivious to any flirtations she sent his way. This Kenshin exuded danger and the promise of things her father had warned her about when she started high school many moons ago. This Kenshin thrilled and terrified her at the same time; like standing at the edge of a cliff, staring into a deep lagoon, wanting to jump but too afraid.

 _I should to tell him to stop. Tell him he's too close. Can't breathe. Can't think._ Kaoru's thoughts became shorter and shorter, disjointed and rudimentary. It felt as if all her synapses stopped firing at once and her brain had turned to melted ice cream. Before she could even begin to pull herself together enough to either punch him in the nose or fist her hands in his long, red hair and drag him with her over the edge of that cliff, a snarl sounded from the living room.

 _Wait, a snarl? What the hell? I don't have a dog…_ Kaoru's attention diverted to the opening through which she could see the mirror on the living room wall. Many times she had caught Yahiko watching TV or playing on his laptop when he was supposed to be doing homework by spying through that mirror. However, what she saw was not a young and lazy Yahiko. _What. The. Hell. Is. That?_

"That, Kaoru, would be the reason I'm back," Kenshin sighed. "Just stay here and stay still. I don't want you to accidentally be pulled into a fight between demons." Kaoru merely stared as the already long ponytail on the back of the Wanderer's head lengthened and the smell of smoke and fire slowly filled her nose. She felt something nearly scorch her leg and, jolted, she looked down to see the bottom of her dress smoldering and the tip of a black blade being dragged across her tile floor.


	6. Chapter 5

Oh dear I've been gone a long time, huh? Well, in all honesty this past year has been more than a little rough. My husband and I decided to start our family and my pregnancy landed me in the hospital several times, cost me my job, and I ended up with a semi-permanent IV port that lasted 2 months. Now, though, we have a beautiful and healthy almost-3 month old and I couldn't be happier.

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story. I'm always looking back at reviews to encourage myself to not give up and keep writing!

Once again, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. But I do own this plot and universe!

Please enjoy this latest installment of _Can You Keep a Secret?_

* * *

Kaoru barely registered the sound of metal scratching against ceramic tile, her vision softening and growing fuzzy as her brain tried to make any logical sense of what she'd just witnessed. Another guttural snarl, coming from the living room, brought sharp focus back and Kaoru immediately went into defense mode. Twisting around, she ripped open the fridge and grabbed the ludicrously large bottle of wine and proceeded to chug for all her worth.

 _This isn't happening. I'm still passed out from all the wine I drank with Misao. Nope. Can't be awake. Saw Kenshin's hair grow? Where did that sword come from? Sword? What? Nope._ Kaoru took a breath and then a few more bitter gulps from the obviously cheap bottle. It definitely wasn't her finest mental moment and unfortunately it wouldn't remain her top freak-out for nearly as long as she believed it would. A sickening crack yanked her attention back to the living room. The mirror that held many fond memories, now nothing but scattered shards of reflective glass. In front of the now-unlucky piece she saw a heavily breathing Jun, barely standing, doubled over and clasping his right side. Kaoru thought she could see crimson oozing between his fingers.

The sight of blood spurred her into action. Before she could think herself out of it, Kaoru ran to stand in front of the one person she should probably just let die. _Don't think about personal gain, Kaoru. Gotta think about all the questions and police reports and swords…WHERE THE FUCK DID KENSHIN GET A SWORD?_

"Um, Ms. Kaoru? You said that out loud you know." The easy and careless grin on Kenshin's face made her want to grab the damn pointy thing and run him through with it. "Well, then I guess _somebody_ better start answering me then, don't you think?" She looked over her shoulder to make sure Jun hadn't passed out yet. Her eyes rounded as she watched his face painfully contort from the green, puss-filled visage he'd worn during the fight, back into features she recognized. Without any conscious thought, Kaoru turned fully, her right hand rising and cracking the wine bottle she still held into Jun's left temple. She felt completely detached from her body as she stared down at the slumped, and still bleeding, body at her feet. Warm fingers brushed hers lightly before they began to tug the bottle from her white-knuckled grip.

"Ms. Kaoru, you can let go. I don't believe he'll be getting up again any time soon, but he will get up I promise." Kaoru blinked owlishly at the face talking to her. She recognized Kenshin's features, but only barely as they appeared distorted by flickering shadows— _no, flames_ , Kaoru corrected herself. Somehow there were flames dancing across not only Kenshin's face, but his entire body. Smoke drifted lazily from the edges of his robe where they were slowly smoldering before dripping into ash. She attempted to swallow once, realized how dry her throat was, and then brought the wine bottle back to her mouth to remedy that. She met slight resistance, but Kenshin seemed to understand her need and allowed her to take the bottle. After three deliberate gulps, Kaoru gasped as she brought the back of her hand to her mouth to wipe away any moisture she felt. A successful swallow of air, and a rather unladylike belch, put Kaoru back into the realm of those who use auditory speech.

"So, are you jus' gonna stand there, or are ya' gonna help tie up the sssnake?" Kenshin resembled the last balloon from a birthday party: nearly completely deflated and barely staying above the ground before giving up and dying.

* * *

Of all the scenarios Kenshin had run through in his mind for how the revelation that he had demonic powers, that there was even such a thing as a demon, would go for Kaoru, the actual event fell so far out of those parameters he had no clue how to react immediately. _Kaoru is…drunk?_ Taking a moment to study her appearance, Kenshin noted her eyes held a glassy quality and her cheeks appeared much rosier than normal. Add those to the belch and slurred speech and the only logical conclusion could be drunkenness. _I suppose it's how she's coping with seeing Tanaka's true form, which thinking back on seemed entirely too familiar._ Deciding he had enough time to make Kaoru comfortable before dealing with the man on the ground, Kenshin slowly allowed the feeling of brimstone and fire to ease through his body towards his fingertips where he let the power fully dissipate. Once the demonic aura gave way to his normal appearance, he carefully wrapped an arm around Kaoru's shoulders to gently lead her to the couch. Somehow the rickety old thing had survived the brief battle.

"Now Ms. Kaoru, I need you to sit for a minute, okay?" An incredibly girlish giggle followed by a hiccup was her response. Kenshin couldn't be sure whether he wanted to laugh or sigh. He settled for a polite smile. "Okay, I'm gonna let you rest here while I…take care of the…problem from earlier…" Any further thought turned to vapor as Kaoru's hands, which had fisted into his shirt, yanked him toward her. A man with any less physical ability would have toppled on top of her, pinning her to the couch. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it, Kenshin kept his balance but couldn't help the disappearance of any space between their noses. The acrid, fruity scent of cheap wine drenched the air around them and Kenshin felt the soft brush of her lips as she spoke.

"Kenshin, I, I need to tell you sumthin' importrant. Mmkay?" The slur of her speech reminded him of her less than coherent state so he resisted the urge to taste the wine she'd been drinking, directly from her tongue. "Yes, Ms. Kaoru?" At his smoky reply Kaoru's eyes squinted in concentration and her mouth twisted into grimace. "I'm gonna need a bucket, tissshhhhhuuuuus, and…and wa-water." At first, Kenshin wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but then he caught the slight tinge of green beginning to appear. Fear of impending vomit on his face drove him to act. He made sure to position Kaoru on her side so that if he couldn't make it back in time she at least wouldn't choke. Quickly as he could, Kenshin moved from room to room searching for anything, everything that a sick (drunk) person needs to be comfortable. _How in the five realms did she even get so drunk?_

Several minutes later, as Kenshin held a heaving Kaoru's hair back, Yahiko burst through the patio doors. Red faced and trembling slightly, Yahiko launched into an outright tirade. "You stupid damn ugly tanuki! Why d'ya' abandon me out there? Huh? All the snake got was a bump on the nose, it shouldn't take this long to patch 'im up and send 'im on his way!" Kenshin couldn't help the small grin tugging on his lips. _At least Yahiko hasn't changed too much. He's still the little hothead I remember._ "And for another thing!" Kenshin chose this moment to interrupt before Yahiko ran out of colorful expressions depicting his sister's intelligence and appearance.

"Ah, yes, Yahiko. I do apologize. I may have accidentally caused your sister to become slightly ill." Yahiko finally took a closer look at Kaoru's face and recognized the pale, sweaty visage of one who had tossed their cookies a few times. "Oh, damn. Is she okay? She looks really rough. She…" The concerned brother stopped as he came close to her face in an attempt to check for a fever. "She's drunk." The incredibly dry delivery drew a slight chuckle from the red-haired wanderer. "Yes, well, like I said, I believe this may be my fault. Again, I apologize." Kenshin could see that Yahiko still worried for his older sister even as he proceeded to berate the poor girl for getting drunk and leaving him to be in charge of the party all by himself. Kaoru could only manage pained groans in response. _But seriously, she should not have gotten that drunk._ Kenshin frowned as he scanned the room for the bottle Kaoru carried from the kitchen. His eyes narrowed as he found the spot Tanaka had lain after being knocked out for a second time that day. No body lay there now indicating the snake had managed to slither away, _like the coward he is._

"Um, Kenshin? Are we completely sure Kaoru's drunk? I mean, I smell the alcohol all over her, and she's acting a lot like she does when she's drunk. But, something seems…off, don'cha' think?" Before Kenshin could respond Kaoru leaned into the small trash can Kenshin had provided and vomited bright red liquid. "Yahiko, now I need you to stay calm, but please hurry and find my friend Aoshi who is outside at the party. Tell him his, and Miss Megumi's services are needed immediately. Miss Kaoru is indeed not drunk but she is very seriously ill. Now go, Yahiko." Yahiko bolted for the doors already yelling for help. Kenshin knelt in front of Kaoru's shivering form and gently brushed the now-plastered bangs back from her brow. _Oh, Miss Kaoru, how in all five realms could you have possibly made yourself the target of such nasty demonic attacks? Now I have no choice but to stay and protect you. And I cannot make any promises you will be entirely safe from me._

* * *

WOW! We did it! We've introduced Kaoru to Kenshin's true world. And didn't she do just such a good job at being the calm, cool, and collected young woman we all know and love? Good job Kaoru!

I'm hoping to bang out another chapter soon, but I can't promise anything weekly anymore. What with an infant at home who eats nearly every 2 hours still and now refuses to sleep, like ever, writing is a little more difficult than it's ever been. I am going to shoot for monthly with possible surprise updates somewhere halfway in between.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Please be prepared for explicit language.

As always, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any material from it.

Thank you so much for your patience and patronage!

Darkness. Everywhere she looked— _are my eyes even open?_ —she only saw more of the same inky black. But somehow she didn't feel fear. Kaoru held out a hand as if to touch the darkness. Surprisingly, she could feel something, something warm and soft. The comfort she sensed encouraged her to continue caressing the mysterious presence. She sighed deeply as her palm came in contact with supple yet firm flesh. _Wait, this feels familiar_. Concentrating on the feeling against her hands and fingers, she explored what began to feel like a face. One side feeling smooth and warm, the other, she found, held twin crossed scars. Confused, Kaoru moved across the nose and down to the mouth. She gasped as her fingers touched twin, sharp fangs that just barely reached the bottom lip. Her eyes snapped open, but before she could see the face clearly everything blurred into the dimly lit living room she remembered as home.

"Wh-what's go-? Yahi…ko? I c-can't-"

"It's alright Miss Kaoru. Don't try to speak just yet. Your throat must be incredibly sore from all the vomiting. However, we've administered an herbal remedy that should have you feeling better soon. But you must rest your voice for several more hours." Kaoru blinked owlishly at the towering man standing over her. She could vaguely remember seeing him at the party just before…

"But-" Before she could get another syllable out Yahiko clapped a hand over her mouth and gave her his sternest glare.

"No 'buts' Kaoru. Mr. Aoshi says no talking, so no talking it is. You scared the shit out of me, you know. Out of all of us." Kaoru settled back a bit and gave the slightest nod of agreement. She couldn't believe Yahiko felt so strongly about her getting a little sick from some wine. However, that didn't sound quite right. Kaoru didn't consider herself a drunk by any means, but somehow she'd drank to the point of excessive vomiting that wrecked her throat? _Something is off and I have the strangest feeling Kenshin knows what's up._ Seeing Kaoru's acquiescence, Yahiko removed his hand and moved to sit on the floor in front of her. As he sat, Kaoru looked around the room. _That red-headed devil flew the coop!_ Opening her mouth, but shutting it quickly with a clack of her teeth due to several glares from around her, she began gesturing wildly. _Pen! Paper! Dear gods what is wrong with these people? Have they never played charades?!_ Finally, Tokyo Tower ( _I think Yahiko called him Aoshi, but what do I care?_ ) realized what she was after and produced a small notebook and a pencil. _Seriously?_ Kaoru mentally rolled her eyes. At least, she thought she did until she caught Yahiko attempting to hide a snicker behind his hand. _Whoops…_ Yahiko reached over to the end table and handed her a pen instead. Aoshi gave no indication of his irritation, standing as stoically as ever. Megumi, however, made no move to hide her smirk at his displeasure.

As quickly as she could, Kaoru scribbled onto the notepad: _Where the fuck is that red headed bastard?_ Yahiko sighed deeply at his sister's use of profanity. Out of the two of them she always managed to sound more like a salty sailor. Aoshi merely lifted his left eyebrow in silence.

"I assume you're referring to Kenshin and the answer is: literally right behind you." Megumi haughtily pointed a slender finger in Kaoru's general direction. Slowly, and with great resistance, Kaoru turned her head to look at the back of the couch. However, instead of seeing Kenshin standing behind the falling-apart-furniture, to Kaoru's everlasting dismay his face was less than a foot away. Hovering just above hers. In Kaoru's defense, she made a valiant effort to exhibit shock and anger at Kenshin's impertinence.

* * *

Unfortunately, no one would ever know. For as soon as Kenshin saw Kaoru turn her face towards him, he reacted instinctively and clapped a hand over her mouth. Looking up and giving everyone his best innocent grin he politely asked for a private moment with Kaoru. Yahiko still looked concerned but he stood up and walked outside without saying a word. Aoshi's brow darkened but he gathered his things and turned to leave. Megumi didn't seem to be keen on following so he cleared his throat in warning. Kenshin still wore that same shit-eating grin that so obviously hid more serious intentions.

Once the two were alone, Kenshin slowly removed his hand from Kaoru's face. Kaoru opened her mouth as if to speak, but instead sunk her teeth into the retreating hand. Kenshin's left eye twitched, then he burst into laughter.

"I am sorry Miss Kaoru. I understand your anger and confusion. But please, hear what I have to say first? Before any more acts of violence?" The smile faded into seriousness and Kaoru stilled in response. "Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I want to answer them as well as I can. But please know that some things I just can't tell you. It would put you in far greater danger than you are already in at present. First off, I suppose I should explain what we are—what I am. I am what you would call a 'demon.' Although, it's not an entirely accurate description, it's close enough. As for…what was his name again? I do apologize, but for some reason I just cannot recall that bastard's name…" The same infuriatingly sweet grin graced his features. At Kaoru's dark look, however, Kenshin moved on to the next bit of information.

"Well, anyway, he is also one of my kind, but not, at the same time. Think of it in terms of genus and species. Technically, we are of the same genus, but our species are different." Kaoru blinked slowly and Kenshin's smile this time seemed genuine. "I'm a wolf and he's a Pomeranian. Does that help?" Slow realization crept across Kaoru's face, followed swiftly by alarm. She hastily scratched something onto the small notepad she still held. When she finished, she held it up to Kenshin for him to read. He spoke the words out loud as he read them: "I was dating a demon? Yes, Miss Kaoru, you _were_ dating a demon. A low-level one, but a demon nonetheless. But do not be afraid for I have ensured he will not be coming around here any longer." As he talked, Kaoru continued to write. "My sword? Oh, you saw that. Standard equipment for someone in my position. My hair? I am not entirely sure—it grew longer? Well, I suppose it does. I never really thought about it. The smoke? Yes, due to my true nature I tend to have a smoky aura around me. Like I am now, most of the time I keep this appearance which hides things like that. Fangs…" Kenshin breathed a heavy sigh. "I am not a vampire Kaoru so I don't have those to 'suck your blud.' They are merely my teeth. Now, does this answer all of your questions about me and what you saw?" He watched as Kaoru caught her bottom lip with her teeth. Her hand that held the pen lifted to her mouth but he caught it before she could inflict further damage to an already abused feature.

* * *

Kaoru's eyes flashed with surprise and then fear, but she settled on simmering rage. _How dare this pompous ass presume to touch me! See, I can use fancy words too, you…you…_ The internal tirade stopped short when she noticed him lifting her hand to his own mouth. In complete shock, she watched as he pressed his lips to her palm. She felt his hot breath as he pulled back slightly just to land again, this time on her wrist. Kaoru gulped as rush of intense heat ran up her arm to her face. Again, Kenshin lifted his mouth only to find another spot on the inside of her forearm. Before Kaoru could say "hot damn" he'd found the inside of her elbow. His hair now brushed the side of her face and her senses flooded with a smoky, woodsy smell. Her eyes fluttered shut and she couldn't help but deeply breathe in the intoxicating scent. Opening her eyes, Kaoru was greeted by a curtain of red. Gasping, she realized where this demon's next kiss was sure to land. _Oh that rat bastard…_


End file.
